


One Message | Hizzie

by LizSaltzman16



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hizzie - Freeform, LGBTQ, Love, Sexual Humor, Smut, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizSaltzman16/pseuds/LizSaltzman16
Summary: Lizzie finds a girl on a random chat app but accidentally reveals herself to the random person on the other end of the conversation and hopes that she won't out her to the whole school but learns that it's her crush on the other side.





	1. can't sleep Teaser

It was midnight, and no sounds could be made almost everyone was already asleep because it was a school day and they had to be up early for classes, but Lizzie wasn't she has been having problems lately with her room being empty since Josie went to move into Penelope's old dorm. She opened her eyes and sighed, letting out a deep breath and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. When she clicked it on, she was glad that she had night mode enabled because the light would blind her.

After about an hour of watching ancient vines, she decided to go on a random chat app so she could talk to some other people. The app lets you write a specific tag, and it would match you with someone with common interests. She looked at the tag bar and had no idea what to write maybe LGBTQ so she can talk to some other people that are going through what she is, or perhaps some coming out stories to motivate her to come out. But she shook the thought out of her head and had an idea. She started typing and press search.

One minute then two now five no matches. Lizzie didn't know what she thought who else would have this app and search for Salvatore School. As she was started to give up and began to close her eyes, she heard a ding and looked at the phone, but was disappointed it was just an amber alert. She set the phone down again when it made another ding, and this time, it came from the app.

She quickly looked up at the match, and it said anon girl 16. No one's names were shown it was all anonymous so you could talk about anything and not be judged. Hope was the other girl on the other end Lizzie's mortal enemy turned friend.

she didn't know what to type as she put her fingers on the keyboard, she saw that the girl was typing as well, so Lizzie quickly typed "hi😊"

Hope quickly typed back "Hi, I didn't expect anyone else to be on this app in our school and on at this time and search for the same thing I guess I was wrong lol."

Lizzie quickly read the message making sure to read every word and excitedly typed "I know right all I wanted was to talk to someone about how I should come out, but then decided to search the school's name instead to see if anyone else had this app.

Hope couldn't help but smile she was in the same boat " I also don't know how to come out I am always looking at YouTube videos I even asked Josie how she did it and I tried not being too obvious why I wanted to know just for curiosity."

Lizzie was happy to know that she knew this girl but didn't know her at the same time, "I know how Josie came out." Lizzie regretted typing those words out because she was afraid that the other person on the chat would find out it's her, so she quickly typed out "what I meant was I asked her too."

Hope didn't know the reason for the other girl to correct herself but ignored it "I am gay, but I dated guys so people wouldn't find out how about you?"

Lizzie smiled she was happy there was another girl just like her that was just afraid of coming out "I am gay as well, and I know that my family will accept me, but I am scared how the school would react to it and how they would treat me after I come out because I don't want to be judged or bullied.

Hope felt like she needed to protect this random girl that she just met on an app, "I swear to god if anyone bullied you, I would kill them without even flinching."

Lizzie started blushing "aww that's so cute, but you don't know who I am and if you find out you probably stay away from me; "I am labeled the crazy one at the Salvatore school." As she pressed send, she knew she messed up. She hit the block bubble, hoping that the girl on the other side didn't see the message.

Hope read the message already before the user disappeared, and all the words were deleted. Now she knew who it was, and wanted to keep talking to her, but now she couldn't. That's when an idea came into her head it would out her to Lizzie, but it was only fair now that she knew about her. She went over to her text messages and picked Lizzies contact and typed "Hey Lizzie I know why you blocked me, but I would never out you I wouldn't want anyone to do it to me so if you want to talk I am always here."

Lizzie put her phone down, expecting the worse outcome in the morning that she would be outed in front of everyone. She hit her head on the pillow and a tear fell from Lizzie's eyes finally she found someone like her and messed it all up and now doesn't have anyone to talk to again. 

She heard a notification on her phone and expected it to be someone outing her. She picked up her phone and saw that it was a message from Hope, so she quickly opened it maybe something was wrong or another monster.

She read the message over and over, making sure that she was reading it correctly. Lizzie always had a crush on Hope, but she only ever dated guys, so she assumed she was straight. She was going to type back, but now that she knew who it was, she decided that she would talk to her face to face. 

Lizzie put on her slippers on and started walking over to Hopes room. While looking down at her phone and not paying attention to anyone or anything in front of her. So, when she bumped into someone, she almost screamed when she felt a hand over her mouth and saw Hope. Lizzie's mussels relaxed immediately, but her heart was racing.


	2. Can't Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first half is from the teaser I hope you like :)

It was midnight, and no sounds could be made almost everyone was already asleep because it was a school day and they had to be up early for classes, but Lizzie wasn't she has been having problems lately with her room being empty since Josie went to move into Penelope's old dorm. She opened her eyes and sighed, letting out a deep breath and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. When she clicked it on, she was glad that she had night mode enabled because the light would blind her.

After about an hour of watching ancient vines, she decided to go on a random chat app so she could talk to some other people. The app lets you write a specific tag, and it would match you with someone with common interests. She looked at the tag bar and had no idea what to write maybe LGBTQ so she can talk to some other people that are going through what she is, or perhaps some coming out stories to motivate her to come out. But she shook the thought out of her head and had an idea. She started typing and press search.

One minute then two now five no matches. Lizzie didn't know what she thought who else would have this app and search for Salvatore School. As she was started to give up and began to close her eyes, she heard a ding and looked at the phone, but was disappointed it was just an amber alert. She set the phone down again when it made another ding, and this time, it came from the app.

She quickly looked up at the match, and it said anon girl 16. No one's names were shown it was all anonymous so you could talk about anything and not be judged. Hope was the other girl on the other end Lizzie's mortal enemy turned friend.

she didn't know what to type as she put her fingers on the keyboard, she saw that the girl was typing as well, so Lizzie quickly typed "hi😊"

Hope quickly typed back "Hi, I didn't expect anyone else to be on this app in our school and on at this time and search for the same thing I guess I was wrong lol."

Lizzie quickly read the message making sure to read every word and excitedly typed "I know right all I wanted was to talk to someone about how I should come out, but then decided to search the school's name instead to see if anyone else had this app.

Hope couldn't help but smile she was in the same boat " I also don't know how to come out I am always looking at YouTube videos I even asked Josie how she did it and I tried not being too obvious why I wanted to know just for curiosity."

Lizzie was happy to know that she knew this girl but didn't know her at the same time, "I know how Josie came out." Lizzie regretted typing those words out because she was afraid that the other person on the chat would find out it's her, so she quickly typed out "what I meant was I asked her too."

Hope didn't know the reason for the other girl to correct herself but ignored it "I am gay, but I dated guys so people wouldn't find out how about you?"

Lizzie smiled she was happy there was another girl just like her that was just afraid of coming out "I am gay as well, and I know that my family will accept me, but I am scared how the school would react to it and how they would treat me after I come out because I don't want to be judged or bullied.

Hope felt like she needed to protect this random girl that she just met on an app, "I swear to god if anyone bullied you, I would kill them without even flinching."

Lizzie started blushing "aww that's so cute, but you don't know who I am and if you find out you probably stay away from me; "I am labeled the crazy one at the Salvatore school." As she pressed send, she knew she messed up. She hit the block bubble, hoping that the girl on the other side didn't see the message.

Hope read the message already before the user disappeared, and all the words were deleted. Now she knew who it was, and wanted to keep talking to her, but now she couldn't. That's when an idea came into her head it would out her to Lizzie, but it was only fair now that she knew about her. She went over to her text messages and picked Lizzies contact and typed "Hey Lizzie I know why you blocked me, but I would never out you I wouldn't want anyone to do it to me so if you want to talk I am always here."

Lizzie put her phone down, expecting the worse outcome in the morning that she would be outed in front of everyone. She hit her head on the pillow and a tear fell from Lizzie's eyes finally she found someone like her and messed it all up and now doesn't have anyone to talk to again. 

She heard a notification on her phone and expected it to be someone outing her. She picked up her phone and saw that it was a message from Hope, so she quickly opened it maybe something was wrong or another monster.

She read the message over and over, making sure that she was reading it correctly. Lizzie always had a crush on Hope, but she only ever dated guys, so she assumed she was straight. She was going to type back, but now that she knew who it was, she decided that she would talk to her face to face. 

Lizzie put on her slippers on and started walking over to Hopes room. While looking down at her phone and not paying attention to anyone or anything in front of her. So, when she bumped into someone, she almost screamed when she felt a hand over her mouth and saw Hope. Lizzie's mussels relaxed immediately, but her heart was racing.

Lizzie Pov

She moved her hand off my mouth and pulled me into her room so that we could talk in private without anyone hearing us. I walked in, expecting to see death posters everywhere, but I was pleasantly surprised. It was just beautiful art. I stared at one of them. It had a bright orange flower on green grass with blue mystic lights around.

I couldn't help but ask, "wow this one is amazing where did you buy it, I want one just like it."

She took it off her wall and handed it to me and said, "here it's yours. I hope you enjoy it."

I love seeing this side of Hope the one that's not rough on the outside but genuinely nice to be around I had to refuse the painting she must have paid a lot for it, and I just can't take it. I put my head down and said, "I can't take it Hope you must have paid a lot of money for it, and I don't feel right about taking it."

She just gave me a smile and said, "I didn't pay for it, please just take it I am tired of it anyways, and you seem to like it."

I took a last look at the painting and said: "thank you Hope I am going to hang it up when I get to my room but, what do you mean you didn't pay for it how did you get it."

she picked it up and said, "I made it."

Wow, I knew Hope did art, but I had no idea she was this good I asked "um do you mind signing it so when you become famous, I could make a fortune.

We both let out a laugh while I admired the other paintings in the room when I spotted one that was destroyed and had burn marks on it. I knew that was the painting that Josie ruined, and I had to do something because it means a lot to Hope she kept it even though it was destroyed. So, I asked Hope "if she could get me a tampon" and when she was in the bathroom I quickly said a spell siphoning some magic from the wall and I restored the painting to its original state and held it behind my back.

When she came back, she said: "here you go, Lizzie, but what's behind your back."

I said, "since you gave me a gift, I wanted to give you one too." She raised her eyebrow, and I pulled the painting out and said, "I know Josie ruined it, so I restored it for you. I hope you like it."

She started crying, and I walked up to her making sure she was ok. She said, "Lizzie, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know how to thank you."

I gave her a hug, and we were like that for a couple minutes when we stepped back, we starred in each other's eyes all I want to do is lean in a couple of inches between us and kiss her.

I looked down at her lips, and she looked at mine we both learned a little bit, but I turned my head and quickly grabbed the painting and said: " I have to be up early for class tomorrow we will talk tomorrow I promise."

She waved goodbye, and as I was walking out, I heard her say, "can you stay here tonight I don't sleep well alone."

I turned around and had a smile on my head "of course I could I have had sleeping troubles since Josie moved out and having a cuddle buddy doesn't hurt anyone right?"

She shook her head and said, "yep, but I get the right side of the bed."

That was good to hear I sleep on the left anyways, so I shook my head and agreed. I took my slippers off and walked over to the bed and said, "ready."

"yea just give me a second I want to hang up the art piece thanks again I can never thank you enough for it." She gushed

"I just want to mend my sister's mistake, and you don't need to thank me I tortured you for years, and if I could do a nice thing here and there, it’s my way of saying sorry," I said

She said, "lately you have been doing a lot of nice things. First, you saved me at the dance and now this."

With a quick spell, she hung up the painting and walked over to the bed. I hurried over to my side of the bed, and she laid next to me. My heart was about to jump out of my chest. I am so glad that she isn't a vampire, or she would hear my heartbeat, and that would be embarrassing. I didn't know what to do now just close my eyes and sleep how was I supposed to approach cuddling.

That's when Hope started singing a song, and her voice was so good, I didn't even know she sang. I'm learning a lot about Hope just this night.  
I put my head on her neck and closed my eyes, letting myself drift off to sleep to her voice.

Hope saw that Lizzie fell asleep and stopped singing and leaned in closer and placed her head on Lizzie's chest before falling asleep to the rhythm to Lizzie's heartbeat.

They both have had the best sleep they had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoy the story make sure to leave a kudos and comments


	3. I was scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie have a real talk about how they almost talked and someone comes back from Europe.

Lizzies pov

After a long rest Lizzie eyes Open and when she sees that her head is on tops of Hope, she almost had a heart attack. She completely forgot that she slept over last night and almost everything that happened. She slowly gets up from the bed, not trying to wake up Hope. When she planted her feet on the floor.

Hope groaned, "where are you going?"

Lizzie said, "we have classes today, Hope."

Hope opened her eyes and said, "my alarm didn't go off yet, which means we have plenty of time to get ready."

Lizzie assumed that Hope was right she pulled her phone out and screamed "Hope it's 11:40 we missed the first two periods.

Hope jumped out of bed and ran to her closet and threw Lizzie some leggings and her oversized New Orleans sweatshirt while she ran to the bathroom to get dressed while Lizzie changed in the room. When Hope got out, she looked at Lizzie admiring how cute she looks in her clothes. Since Hope was a child, she had a crush on Lizzie. She threw the thought outside of her head because she doesn't like Lizzie pfft no. That moment from last night was only because she was emotional about the painting, and all friends admire outfits, right? Or that's what she made herself believe.

They both looked ready to go, and the third period was starting in a couple of minutes they were glad that it was just lunch and not a class.  
They got to the cafeteria, and everyone just stared at them, not knowing why they looked at each other and noticed they were holding hands and they let go almost immediately. They walked to their usual table where they always sat.

Lizzie Pov

I can't believe I was holding Hope's hand in front of everyone they all must think were dating, and that's not the worst thing to happen, but I don't want Hope to feel uncomfortable because she probably doesn't like me. 

I sat next to Josie, and Hope sat next to Kaleb and Mg. Josie whispers in my ear, "where were you this morning, you missed the first two periods."

"I overslept I went to bed late," I explained trying to give the least amount of detail because I love Josie, but she asks too many questions, and I am not prepared to explain why I slept with Hope or why I was in her room in the first place.

She put her elbow on the table and head on her arm and gushed "ah ok I guess you and Hope overslept today what a coincidence." She had the biggest smirk on her face "also I like your sweatshirt wait isn't Hope from New Orleans."

I get it, Josie, you are observant "um I can't talk about this right now" I get up and leave the cafeteria.

Hope's pov

Holding Lizzie's hand felt nice. I am kind of sad that I had to let go it was like the perfect puzzle piece it fits into mine with ease. I walk over to Kaleb and MG, and I know there going to have a lot to say. Lizzie and I didn't go over what to talk about if anyone asked any questions, so I was going to wing it.

I sit in between the boys and before I could get a hello out Kaleb said: "I can't believe you bagged Lizzie impressive."

They are so wrong; it's kind of funny, and I said: "you are so wrong nothing happened between Lizzie and me where did you get that from."

Mg said, "um she is wearing your sweatshirt, and you walked in hand in hand, but if you're not into her, I am going to reshoot my shot."

Kaleb let out a laugh, "I'm sorry, bro, but Lizzie doesn't like you; she's into someone like her." And he pointed to me.

I started blushing before saying, "that's sweet that you think that but neither Lizzie nor I am gay."

I see Lizzie getting nervous from across the table, and she ran out of the cafeteria I have to go see what's wrong, so I say, "both of you stop talking about this I have to go."

I run after Lizzie back to her room. I knock on the door, and she says, "Josie, I don't want to talk to you right now."

I was confused why she thought I was Josie, but whatever I say "Lizzie it's me Hope can I come in."

I hear her come and open the door to let me in. I walk in and sit on Lizzie's bed and ask to try to see what's wrong.

When she sits next to me before I got a chance to say anything she says "Josie was asking me questions about us and why we came at the same time, and I didn't know what to say. Nothing happened, but if I say that I don't think she will believe me.

I understand where she was coming from whatever I told Mg and Kaleb they had their mindset on what happened. "about last night I know nothing happened but can we talk about that moment I try to get it out of mind but I couldn't."

She looked at me with her soft eyes and softly said, "yes."

I don't know how to start the conversation off, but clearly, I had to do it. "last night we almost kissed why did you pull back."

She looked at me and said, "I was scared, Hope."

"what were you scared of?" I was baffled, what would she fear, me? 

She let out a deep sigh and said: "Hope I was scared to disappoint. I never kissed anyone, and you kissed many people. I felt that you had had better kissers than me."

I was shocked, "all those kisses were bad because they weren't with you. I always wanted to pull you close to me and lay one on you for the longest time."

"wait, so you like me.?" She said with a lot of confusion

I have liked Lizzie since we were children, but I didn't want to believe that I was gay so I just hid it and pretended that we were just friends and enemies and nothing more., but I took friendship for a crush but right now I know the difference. I shake my head and say "of course I do who wouldn't." we were looking at each other's lips, each leaning forward slowly when our lips finally met it was the best kiss I have ever had. I wanted to stay here like this forever but knowing fate something is going to mess this up but one more minute isn't going to ruin anything right? We hear the door slam open when we were mid-kiss, and we both look who just caught us making out, and both of us were shocked.

"I am not even going to ask where's Josie," Penelope said

Lizzie said, "hey Penelope, what are you doing back, and please don't tell anyone not even Josie."

"and why would I do any favors for you." Penelope scuffed

Their hatred went very deep for each other, so I had to step in, "pen I can't believe you why didn't you call and tell me you were coming back," I went to hug my best friend that I haven't seen in a while."

She was just as happy to see me and hugged me. And said, "for you Hope I won't tell anyone, and I can't believe you didn't tell me you are gay. you know I am the queen of gay, we both let out a laugh

I said, "I promise we will talk later."

Penelope said, "I love you. Hope Please be careful with this one I don't want you to get hurt."

Lizzie glared at her with those eyes that could kill if you looked at them too long and said, "she is probably in her new room. I think you know it well you used to live in it."

Penelope's Pov

I went to Belgium, but I wasn't happy there without Josie. I will never be satisfied. I don't know how I am going to say sorry for leaving her all alone, but I will make it up every day until she forgives me. Seeing Hope happy makes me happy but with Lizzie is what makes it hard to believe how can someone so self-centered make my best friend happy.

I don't want to lie to Josie, but I told Hope I wouldn't say anything about her, and Lizzie and I intend to keep my promise.

I walk to my old room and knock once, and I heard Josie walking up to the door and unlock it as she starts to open the door, everything that I was fearing was washing over me. She was looking down at her book, and I said, "you do love your books, huh."

She said "yea" not the reaction I was expecting then I fake coughed so that she looked at my face and screamed nearly giving me a heart attack. She took my hand and dragged me into the room and closing it behind me.

She started to kiss me, and I like this version of Josie, the one that takes what she wants.

I back away from the kiss and say, "hello to you too." And let out a laugh  
She said, "sorry, I just really missed you what are you doing back. Why did you come back? I thought your mom had that job in Belgium."

"I came back for you, and I talked to my mom and convinced her to send me back. I can't take another minute without you in it. I missed your daily gossip talks and everything about you." I explained

She was happy to hear that and sat me on her bed and gave me a quick kiss and said: "about the gossip, there's a lot how far do you want to go back."

"Um, how about just today," I said with a smile

She looked so excited and exclaimed, "the first thing the blood is switching from animal to human, and then you came back, and the rumor is Lizzie and Hope are together."

Wow, she talks fast. I cut her off and said, "wait for Lizzie and Hope I thought they were both straight."

She gave me a stern look and said: "I know you're lying you gave me the diaries of everyone in the school, and I know you read both Thiers. not to mention all they talk about is how they don't know how to come out and their feelings for each other."

I can't believe I forgot about the binder wow I am so stupid "oh yea, but it wasn't my business to say out loud I don't want out people."

Josie gave me a warm smile and said: "wait, didn't you out that one girl that got you mad that one time."

"correction I don't want out people anymore," I said

We both let out a laugh, I let Josie catch me up on everything that happened and how she got shot and everything about destroying Malivore till we both fell asleep cuddling. I am so glad to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it please leave a kudos if you like it and leave some suggestions or comments in the comments.


	4. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope help Lizzie and Hope figure out thier problems

G pov

Lizzie and Hope are in the Library studying for a test, but neither of them can concentrate on the work in front of them. All they do is take stolen looks at each other. Lizzie picks up her books and gives Hope a smile well knowing that she is going to follow her.

Hope grabbed her stuff and followed her out of the Library but couldn't see her, so she kept walking forward when she was caught and dragged into a closet, and her lips were on Lizzies. They started to make out, and they are getting very heated before they heard a bell in the hallway and got off each other and went their separate ways, not saying a word.

They have been doing this a lot. Lately they would have these stolen moments but never talk about it, and at first, it didn't bother either of them but slowly whenever they were in a room together all their sexual tension build-up makes them want to rip off each other's clothes. Lizzie had no one to talk to about this, but then she decided to tell someone that she is gay so they can help her figure out these feelings. Hope was still scared to tell anyone because she would go from big bad wolf to big bad gay and she wasn't ready for that.

Lizzie walked over to Josie and Penelope's room so that she could talk to her sister about what's going on. When she got there, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. She waited about a minute, but no one answered she thought that no one was around, so she started to walk away. When she heard someone open it, and she turned around, and Penelope said, "did you need something Lizzie."

Lizzie really didn't want to talk to Penelope, so she said, "yea I was looking for Josie I needed to talk to her about something."

Josie peaked her head out and said, "I am right here, Lizzie what's up?"

Lizzie really didn't want to disclose all her private ordeals in the middle of the dorm hall, so she said: "you know what it's not important. I will talk to you later." And she started to walk away  
Josie has never seen Lizzie say something wasn't important she knew this was serious, so she threw on her slippers and kissed Penelope goodbye and ran after her twin. No matter how much drama they had between them, Josie wants Lizzie to come to her no matter what the problem was. She followed Lizzie outside by the woods and caught her crying by docks and walked up and sat next to her.

She said, "Hey, Lizzie, what's wrong, and don't tell me it's nothing I know you better than that."

Lizzie turned to her sister and said, "I don't know what to do."

Josie said, "what do you mean."

Lizzie Pov

I take a few deep breaths trying to collect myself, but when I tried to speak no words came out. Josie gave me a hug and said: "whatever it is, I will always love you no matter what."

It was now, or never so I stood up and started to pace around, and Josie got up and stopped me in my tracks and put her hands on my shoulder and said: "what is it, Lizzie."

I look at her and say, "I'm gay Josie."

She gave me a hug and said: "now that wasn't so hard was it. I love you so much and support you no matter what, I wish you came to me earlier, but I know that it takes some time for some people."

I love my sister so much I started to tear up, on her shoulder, and she hugged me tighter, and she stepped back and said: "so what's wrong Lizzie I know that if you didn't have to tell me you wouldn't have told me."

She was right; she knows me so well. I said, "so I and this girl." Before I got cut off when she said: "you mean Hope." And I continued, "so this Girl, and I mean, Hope like each other."

She said, "so what's the problem, Lizzie."

I was getting there I said "we had one moment in my bedroom, and Penelope caught us kissing and ever since that Hope has been avoiding me and I have been doing the same but at random times I would pull her into a closet, or she would pull into the bathroom, and we would make out but after we don't talk about it or acknowledge it happened and every time I see her I want to you know right there and then."

Josie said, "I know this might sound like bad advice, but you should really talk to her before one of you get hurt. The truth is always the best option, and if you are scared, think about why she hasn't, it brought it up either. What do you mean Penelope caught you kissing?"

Wow, Josie is right, and I can't believe Penelope didn't tell her. "um yeah when she arrived, she saw me and Hope making out and asked where you are."

Josie gave a smile and said, "I guess she tried to act clueless about you because she didn't want to out you."

"I guess thanks again Josie for the help I don't know what I do without you."

She said, "of course, you're my sister, and no matter what I will always be here for you."

I gave my sister one last hug before we parted ways.

Penelope's pov

Josie just left to talk to Lizzie maybe it's the perfect time to go to my best friend and ask her why she would keep such a big secret from me. I knew for a long time, but now that I caught her with another girl, I can talk to her about it without her wondering how I knew. I get up from my bed and start making my way to Hope’s room it's not that far it's a couple doors away.  
I arrive at the door, and I don't knock. I just walk in, and Hope was laying in her bed reading a book. She looked up at me and said: "hey Pen, what are you doing here is something wrong."

Wow, this is my best friend, and she wonders what I am doing in here room with no warning I say "I wanted to talk to my friend is that so surprising."

Hope got up and said, "of course not, I'm sorry."

I walk over to her bed, and I recognize that her dad's painting was restored and said: "how did you fix your dads painting."

She smiled and said "I didn't Lizzie did it"

She had the most prominent blush on her face, "you really like her, don't you."

She shook her head and said, "I really do, but I don't think she is going to like me anymore."

"why wouldn't she like you anymore," I asked

She walked over to her door and closed it and said "I have been avoiding her, but at random parts of the day I would pull her into bathrooms and we would make out and then I would just leave without even talking to her about it. I'm scared Pen."

I said, "I never was the biggest fan of Lizzies, but if she could make you admit that you're scared out loud, she is good for you no doubts about it. There's no way she will stop liking you just talk to her and be honest about how your feeling and I promise if she doesn't accept your honesty, I will eat ice cream with you and watch sad movies for the whole weekend."

Hope said, "Mint Chip ice cream."

I let out a laugh and said: "any ice cream you want Hun, but you have to confront your feelings first."

That's when I heard a knock on the door and Hope went to open it on the other side was Lizzie and Josie I got up from Hope's bed and walked over to Josie and said: "let's give them some privacy." And looked over to Hope and mouthed, "you can do this."

I take my girlfriends hand and walk back to our dorm room, and as soon as we enter, we both said at the same time, "I've got some tea."  
I look at Josie and say, "you spill first."

She looks at me and says "fine, but yours better be really juicy. I found Lizzie crying by the docs, and I asked her what was wrong, and after a little while, she came out to me."

"wow, I am so proud of for her. After reading years of journal entries about how she is scared she actually did it." I said not only surprising myself but surprising Josie too. 

Josie said, "I knew you didn't hate Lizzie, but I am so proud of her too, but there's more. Remember you can't tell anyone outside this room. but Lizzie and Hope were making out, and after you caught them thanks for not telling me by the way, they started to avoid each other but would secretly have made out sessions all over the school and not talk about It Lizzie wanted to jump her bones whenever they were in a room together."

I said, "of course I don't hate Lizzie she's your sister and whatever hatred I had for her died today actually."

Josie asked, "wait why what happened am I missing something."

I said, "Lizzie makes my best friend happy and vulnerable, and for Hope, that's really hard. You know that painting that you destroyed the one she made with her dad?"

Josie said, "yea, thanks for reminding me I feel awful about it."  
I continued, "Lizzie fixed the painting for Hope."

Josie almost spat out her water and said "wait Lizzie restored the painting I destroyed. That's so cute."

Josie was always the one to love romantic movies and try to recreate what happened in real life. So this for her is like finding a diamond in the sand. I said, "we have to come up with a ship name now because that's what our generation does."

Josie had her thinking face on and said: "I like lope what do you think."  
I let out a laugh, but Josie was serious, and I said: "babe that ship name is terrible how about Hizzie."

Josie excitedly said, "ooh I like that one a lot, let's use that one."

Josie pulled up her phone and went to her messages and started a group chat between the super friends without Lizzie and Hope.  
I said, "Josie what are doing we can't out them."

Josie smiled and said, "we aren't were just a group of people that think they're cute together."

I love Josie, but sometimes she takes things to far, but I wasn't going to stop her. I could tell that it makes her happy. I said, "who did you invite."

She looked up from her phone and said, "sorry I was just making a logo I invited Mg, Kaleb, Jed and us I skipped Landon and Raf."

"Okay sounds good," I said

G Pov

Lizzie closed the door behind Josie and Penelope and sat next to Hope. All she could think was what to say. Hope was feeling very nervous; she isn't good with her feelings, so this was very hard for her.

Lizzie spoke up first and said "Hope I talked to Josie today and told her everything how I'm gay I didn't say anything about you, but she called me out and said that it was you and I didn't disagree. She told me that I have to be honest with myself and you so here this goes. I don't want to do what we have been doing. I really like you and want to go out with you. I know you're scared I am too but if you have anything to say to me say it."

Hope didn't know what to say, but the words came together very quickly when she said "Lizzie I am so proud of you I am so glad you told Josie you are so lucky to have her as a sister. This next part is hard for me to say so bear with me. In my family, we don't talk about our feelings a lot. my dad daggered his siblings over small arguments because he didn't know how to express what he was feeling. What he did was he painted and apparently, I am the same way I paint my feelings instead of telling them to people. But you make me feel vulnerable in a good way, and it scared me if I am honest. Lizzie, I really like you, and I want to be your girlfriend. With you, by my side, I don't care who knows about me.

Lizzie said, "what made you realize this."

Hope looked at the door and said: "Penelope did, she told me that you are good for me, and if someone like that can say something nice about you it has to be true."

Lizzie looked over at the painting she forgot in the room and said: "oh yeah I forgot the painting here is it okay if I still take it back to my room."  
Hope said, "no, it's not alright."

Lizzie was disappointed and said, "okay, that's fine."

And Hope smiled and said, you don't understand, "I want the painting to be in your room just not the one your living in right now."

Lizzie was really confused and asked, "what do you mean."

"wow, Lizzie seriously your going to make me say it. Will you move in with me."

Lizzie was so happy to hear that she leaned in and kissed Hope knowing that they would indeed cuddle every night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it leave a comment and a kudos for any input or if you liked it


	5. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie tries to cover her tracks on why she is moving in with Hope

G Pov  
Moving day was approaching, and Lizzie was so nervous she had no idea how to explain why she wanted to out of her room and move into someone else's. Especially when rumors are going around the school, the two of you are going out. She had a perfect idea, but she needed to get her mother involved. Now that she told Josie her secret, she is less scared to tell her mother.  
  
She walks to her mother's office, and she is so happy that her mother took the headmaster role after her dad was kicked out, she missed her while she was away trying to find a cure for the merge. She knocked on the door and heard her mother say, "come in."  
  
She walked in, and even though she felt ready, she was scared. She sat down and waited for her mother to get off the phone. Caroline put the phone down and had a big smile on her face. She always was so happy to her daughters. After almost two years of being on the road all the daughter time, she could get made her happy.  
  
She said, "Hi, honey, what brings you here is something bothering you."  
  
Lizzie shook her head, yes, knowing that her mom would ask further questions. Caroline got up and sat next to her daughter and said: "what's wrong Lizzie you can tell me anything."  
  
Lizzie knew that but saying something so big wasn't easy no matter how many times you practiced it in front of your mirror. She said, "I want to move into someone else's room."  
  
Caroline didn't see the problem in that and said "ok that's not a big deal which is it? And does she approve the room transfer."  
  
Lizzie was a little surprised how easy that was but then remembered that's not the reason she came here. She said, "mom, there's a rumor going around that this girl and I are dating and if I move in for no reason it will further their suspicions."  
  
Caroline understood now she said, "oh, I see your dilemma, but if you're not dating her, why does it matter."  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything but just looked at her mom hoping that she would get it but was disappointed. She said, "um mom, we are dating."  
  
Caroline didn't get it at first and said: "wait you asked to move into a girl's room oooh honey I'm so sorry I didn't get what you were saying I love you no matter what you know that right."  
  
Lizzie shook her head and gave a hug to her mother one of the things she could do all day. Her mom's hugs were so warm and tight.  
  
Lizzie said, "I have an idea, but you're going to have to play along."  
  
Caroline raised her eyebrow and said, "you know I do anything for you if it's in reason."  
  
Lizzie said, "I think it is all you have to do is pretend like you made me move into her room because no one gets their own room rule."  
  
Caroline was impressed by how much her daughter has thought this thought she must really like this girl. She said, "ok, but who is the lucky lady." And Lizzie whined, "MOM."  
  
And Caroline let out a laugh and said: "I need to know for the transfer documents honey."  
  
Lizzie was scared of this part because she knew that she and Klaus Hope's dad were in love and said: "um room 438."  
  
Caroline thought about who lived in that room and said, "your dating Hope, Mikaelson."  
  
Lizzie put her head down and shook it up and down Caroline picked her head up and said: "honey that's amazing Hope is such a sweet girl if she treats you right I'm not going to object."  
  
Lizzie was kind of surprised and said, "really."  
  
her mother gave her another hug and said: "of course."  
  
Lizzie was so happy she got up and said "bye" to her mother and quickly ran to Hopes room to tell her the news when she got to the door she debated on if she should knock but decided to barge in she would be doing it more often now that it was her room as well. She walked in, and Hope was sitting on her bed, talking with Penelope and Josie. All three girls said, "Hi Lizzie," she was so happy, so she just blurted out, "I told mom."  
  
Everyone got up and gave her a hug, even Penelope. Hope said, "I am beyond proud of you, but we still have the problem with the moving in thing."  
  
Lizzie smiled and said, "I'm a multitasker I asked mom if she could say that she forced me to move in with you because of that one rule about no one having their own room."  
  
Penelope said, "wow, that's genius I would have never thought of that I guess you're smarter then you let on."  
  
Lizzie was surprised that Penelope would say something so sweet and said: "hey watch it Park people are going to think we are friends." And let out a laugh  
  
Penelope laughed as well and said "that wouldn't be so bad lately you showed me and everyone in this room that you are not who we thought you were,"  
  
Lizzie said, "no, it would be great you are dating my sister, and I don't want her to feel awkward around our constant arguing."  
  
Penelope has thought about that a lot she doesn't want to hate her girlfriend's sister. And said, "I love your sister, and all I want is for her to be happy, and you being happy does that for her."  
  
Lizzie hugged Penelope whispering something in her ear.  
  
When they parted Penelope wiped a tear from her face and said: "of course Lizzie."  
  
Josie and Hope wondered what Lizzie said but didn't dwell on it. All four girls joined in on a group hug, and if anyone walked in and saw the encounter, they would call them four best friends having a sweet moment.  
  
  
Moving day has finally arrived, and Lizzie was feeling a lot happier lately, mostly because of Hope who could blame her. She made Lizzie feel loved and wanted something that she wanted since she was a child. She was continually being called broken and crazy, but now she has someone that will always be there and stand up for her no matter what.   
  
Lizzie was sleeping peacefully when she was woken up with loud banging she wandered who would wake her up on a Saturday for no reason. She walks up to the door and as she opens Hope, Josie and Penelope barge in with boxes and looks at Lizzie very confused.  
  
Lizzie was half asleep and didn't understand why the three girls came to her room with boxes. she said, "what are you guys doing here so early in the morning?"  
  
Penelope started laughing, and Hope said: "babe, it's 2 pm, were you still sleeping."  
  
Lizzie looked at her phone and said: "I guess I slept in longer than I expected what you guys doing here with boxes are."  
  
They all looked a little surprised it was Lizzie who texted them last night that she was moving into Hope's room today. And Penelope teased "oh, I guess I will get out of your hair maybe will help you move into your girlfriend's room another time."  
  
Lizzie started to remember everything and said: "don't go anywhere. I just woke up totally forgot that we were doing that today."  
  
Hope walked to her girlfriend and tried to give her a kiss, but Lizzie wouldn't let her she was scared of her morning breath and said: "just give me one minute."  
  
Hope was a little confused as Lizzie ran to the bathroom the three girls peeked at what she was doing and let out a laugh. Lizzie had a toothbrush in her mouth and knew that they were laughing at her, so she quickly cleaned all the dirt off her teeth and gargled some mouth wash And for safety measure she washed her face.  
  
When she got out of the bathroom and walked over to Hope to get that kiss, but she said: "you missed your chance." And let out a laugh, Lizzie pulled Hope closer and said: "Just kiss me, dummy."  
  
Hope didn't need to hear that twice she leaned in and laid her lips on tops of Lizzie's. She was starting to get comfortable with herself and didn't care who saw them making out. The title of the big bad wolf was overrated anyway.   
  
Josie and Penelope gave each other a look while the girls were making out and Penelope fake coughed to get their attention. Hope slowly turned to face Penelope and said, "sorry, but I just really love this girl."   
  
She didn't mean for the words to slip right there she but rather have said it while they were cuddling in bed together watching some sappy movie but anything works I guess.  
  
Lizzie looked at her girlfriend and said: "you love me."  
  
Of course, Lizzie Loves Hope, but she thought it was some rule that you had to tell the other person after at least 3 dates that's what she gets for watching rom coms with her sister.  
  
Hope couldn't take it back now like she would never want to and said "I loved you since the dance. You helped me release my anger; it's like you really got what I was going through. And when I was left alone in the middle of the dance hall, you saved me."  
  
Lizzie was on the verge of crying, knowing someone loves her for her and everything that comes with it. She said, "Hope I love you too you make me feel like I'm normal. I don't have to pretend when they were together.  
  
Josie started crying; she really is a sap for romantic type scenes.  
  
The couple gave each other a kiss when Hope said: "I'm coming out today."  
  
Hope doesn't want to hide her love for her girlfriend anymore, and if that means taking some nicknames, she will deal with those when they come.  
  
Lizzie said, "really:  
  
Hope smiled and said, "yea baby, really."  
  
Lizzie said, "I guess I'm going to come out today too not to ruin your moment and all, but I don't want any other girls to hit on you they have to know that you belong to me."  
  
Josie said, "so both of you are coming out today how."  
  
Hope shook her head, and Lizzie said: "we could kiss in front of the whole school during the game later."  
  
Josie said, "you two are going to kill me, you know that all this romantic shit I can't take it."  
  
Everyone let out a laugh, and Penelope said: "babe, I will be your side to give you mouth to mouth if you faint."  
  
Hope said, "can't wait to come out with you, but I have to call my aunt and tell her I don't want her to find out from someone else."  
  
Everyone understood as Hope grabbed her phone and dialed a number, and while it was ringing, Lizzie walked over to her girlfriend and gave her a hug.  
  
Hope heard a familiar voice and said: "Hi Freya."  
  
Freya loves talking to her niece but wasn't expecting a call, so assumed the worst and said: "Hope is everything ok."  
  
Hope said, "yea everything is great. I Just wanted to tell you something what are you doing."  
  
Freya was having dinner with everyone Davina, Kol, Rebekah, Marcel, and Keelin.  
  
She said, "I'm having dinner with the whole family we wish you were here."  
Hope put her phone on speaker and said: "do you mind putting the phone on speaker mine is also on speaker I just have something to say to everyone."  
  
Freya put her phone on speaker, and Hope could hear marcel and Kol arguing, and Freya said: "Hope has something to tell us all so be quiet."  
  
Lizzie laughed because Hope's aunt was very strong-willed, that's where she must get it from.  
  
Hope took a deep breath and could hear Kol say "sweetheart anything you have to say we will always be family and always love you." Hope said, "I met someone, and I really love them."  
  
Rebekah said, "what's his name."  
  
And Freya said "or her name"  
  
And Hope looked at her girlfriend and said, "her name is Lizzie Saltzman. I wanted you guys to be the first ones to know that I'm gay."  
  
Freya said, "We love you, Hope, and I guess I won 5 bucks."  
Hope let out a laugh and said: "wait what you bet on my sexuality."  
  
Kellin said, "it gets quite boring without you here, so we have to do something to occupy our time."  
  
And Rebekah said, "you mean Alaric's daughter wait let me guess the blonde one you are just like your father."  
  
Hope smiles and says, "yes, the blonde one I love you guys, but I have to help my girlfriend move in with me, so I will talk to you later."  
  
As Hope was about to hang up the line, she heard Kol say "use protection." And hung up  
  
All four girls were hysterically laughing at Kol's line.  
  
Hope said, "ready to move in, babe."   
  
Lizzie said, "yes, but I have to tell you something before you move in with me. It will probably make you not want to."  
  
Hope had no idea what Lizzie wanted to say, but she knew anything she would say to her would never make her change her mind. She said, "babe anything you have to say will never make me not want to live with you."  
  
Lizzie said, "ok, but I did warn you. I get up in the middle of the night and sleep eat."  
  
Hope started laughing, and Josie said: "no, she is completely serious that why the chef makes a sandwich just for her every night and puts it in the fridge for her."   
  
Hope smiled and said, "oh, you're serious. I guess I am going to have to walk you back to bed. Was that all."  
  
Lizzie said, "that's it now what are you just standing there help me pack all this shit up."   
  
Everyone let out a laugh, and Penelope and Hope said a spell to pack all the clothes into boxes.   
  
The four spent most of the day packing and unpacking all of Lizzie's stuff in her new room, but the moment that made it all worth it was nearly hours away, and they couldn't wait.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please a kudus and a comment


	6. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the game got canceled but Gossip Girl had other plans on how to out the couple. 
> 
> whos Gossip Girl?

Lizzie and Hope were finally roommates all their stuff was under one room and, they couldn't be happier about it. 

Josie and Penelope were laying on Lizzie's bed as Hope and Lizzie were laying Hope's. It was almost time for the game, and, they had to get up soon and, get ready. 

Penelope called in a few favors from the cheer squad so that Lizzie and, Hope can finally release their biggest secret to everyone at once and, after the game tonight the school is having their annual homecoming dance.

Lizzie already had her outfit picked out, but Hope had no idea what to wear. she got up and, said, "Hey guys, I still don't have a dress picked out."

Josie pulled herself up from the cuddle with Penelope and, said, "I know the perfect dress."

And, Lizzie said, "no not that dress she probably won't like it."

Hope said, "wait what dress, please show me anything is better than going in my pajamas."

Lizzie knew exactly what Josie was talking about, so she walked into the closet and, grabbed a box and, handed it to Hope. She pulled off the bow and, opened the box. She was speechless; it's like the dress was custom made for her; it was perfect. Lizzie said, "See, I told you wouldn't like it."

Hope held onto the box tighter and, said, "I love it so much it's like it was made for me."

Lizzie has been hiding this dress for a little while she wanted to give it Hope along time ago but was scared of disappointing her. She said, "it was."

Hope turned her head and, said, "what."

Josie said, "Lizzie made that dress."

Hopes moth dropped to the floor and, said, "you made this dress for me."

Lizzie said, "after I gave you your own fathers dress that he gave my mom I felt so bad because you deserved to have your own so I made it for you, but I was scared to give it to you because I thought you weren't going to like it."

Hope was shocked that Lizzie thought she wouldn't like the dress and, said "I love you, Lizzie Saltzman, I didn't want to say anything before because I didn't know if I was going yet, but now I have to show off this amazing dress. Would you go to the dance with me."

Lizzie said, "yes" and, kissed her girlfriend.

Penelope heard a ding on her phone and, then all four got the message "the school football is being canceled after a tornado warning was issued."

Lizzie said, "how are we supposed to tell everyone now."

Penelope had an idea she said, "can you two kiss one more time." They didn't know where she was going with this but did it anyway.

Penelope took a picture of the couple and, sent it to Josie who sent it to everyone in the school by the time they stopped kissing everyone knew. Penelope said, "ok, everyone knows now."

Lizzie and Hope were confused until she looked on her phone and, saw dozens of messages coming in saying congrats.

They said, "how did you do that so fast."

Penelope said, "babe, do you want to tell them or should I."

Josie said, "I will do it I guess my secrets out. You guys know how I love my gossip, so I started a gossip website you may have heard of it Salvatore Secrets."

Lizzie said, "wait what so you recreated Gossip girl I should of fucking knew who is more Dan Humphrey than you."

Hope said, "I thought it was Penelope even when she went to Belgium, what was I thinking."

Penelope got a text, and it read, "there is a new nomination for homecoming queen actually there are two Hope and, Lizzie." She said, "ok, so this is good news, but I know Hope won't like it as much."

Hope and, Lizzie said, "what is it."

"um both of you were just nominated for homecoming queens," she said

Lizzie said, "Hope we don't have to go if it bothers you."

Hope said, "I would usually not go, but you as my queen there's no way I am not going."

Josie said, "aww."

And, Penelope said "the dance is scheduled for when the game was supposed to be, so we all need to get ready.

All four girls got ready in the same room what else would you expect from 4 best friends. When Hope was putting on her dress, Penelope said: "damn you look hot." Josie nodded in agreement

Lizzie was never the jealous type she said: "yea she is."

Hope started blushing and, said, "stop it guys. Lizzie can you zip me up."

Lizzie goes behind Hope and, zips her dress up and, pulls her hair up so that she could place her gift around Hope's neck.

Hope said, "what are doing Lizzie."

She said, "my dad gave my mom a necklace my bio mom I mean and, when she died he was heartbroken and, crushed. He had nothing left but the necklace and, a ring. Until he heard he was having us and, that's what saved him. We gave him hope to live another day. When we were 12 years old, he gave me, and Josie one of the items I got the necklace and, Josie got the ring. He told me that when the time was right, I would know what to do with it. And, there's only one thing I could think of and, that's to give it to the love of my life."

Hope said, "oh Lizzie, I want to cry, but I already put my mascara on. I am on the inside."

Penelope said, "Hey Josie, what are you planning on doing with that ring."

Everyone started laughing out loud and, Josie said: "I don't know, but I think we all know I am the bottom in the relationship and, the top always proposes."

well she isn't wrong she is the bottom

Lizzie placed the necklace on Hope's neck and, pointed her to a mirror so she can see what it looks like.

They heard a knock on the door and, they were all dressed, so they said: "come in."

Alaric walked in to talk to his daughter about what he just got messaged, and when he saw the necklace On Hope's neck, he knew it was true.

Lizzie said, "Hi, daddy."

He said, "I came in here to ask you about a rumor I just saw on my phone, but I guess it was true."

Lizzie's heart sank into her stomach. She forgot to tell her dad she felt so bad. She came up to her father and, said: "Dad, I am so sorry I wanted to tell you before everting came out, but it slipped my mind."

Alaric hugged his daughter and, said "oh honey it's ok I will always love you and, that is the most important thing I want you to remember I don't care how I found out. If Hope makes you happy and, clearly, she does, I will always support you."

She said, "Dad, I love you but could you get out we have to get ready."

He put his hand,s up and, said: "all of you girls look beautiful." And, he walked out

Josie said, "I am so sorry Lizzie I posted it without thinking about you."

She said, "its ok Josie."

Penelope said, "can we just talk about how all of us aren't straight."

Hope said, "thank god for that because I don't know how I could ever love someone that's not Lizzie."

The girls were ready to go to the dance and looked gorgeous. Hope, Josie and, Penelope were wearing custom designs by Lizzie to show their support for her. Penelope got updates on the current voting stats for the crowns. She pulled Josie and showed her phone. And Josie whispered, "they have 90 percent of the votes that's amazing."

Penelope said, "I have a surprise for when they win want to help me out."

Josie shook her head yes but didn't ask a question because she didn't want the other girls to hear.

They all walked out of the room and, as Hope was leaving the room, she said: "We made a huge mess."

Penelope said a quick spell and, everything was cleaned up in seconds and, said, "what mess." And, smiled

Lizzie put her hand, in Hopes and, they walked over to the gymnasium. Josie and, Penelope already walked in. Hope looks at Lizzie and, said "ready," Lizzie said, "yes."

They walked in, expecting one or two people to clap because that's what their friends did it wasn't unusual. The door opened and, they walked in and, the spotlight was on them and, heard on the speakers Caroline saying "we usually wait till the middle of the dance to crown our winners, but this year there was a late nominee entry and, they won by almost 93%."

Hope looked at Lizzie not expecting to win. They walked to where Caroline was standing so they could be crowned. Everyone was clapping around them. Caroline placed the first tiara on Hope and, said: "You two look beautiful." Then she put the second one on her daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek.

All they heard around them was kiss; it's like they were in middle school when they heard a familiar voice on the speaker and, they look off to the side and, saw Penelope talking. She was saying, "Hello everyone and, welcome to the dance, you all look so amazing tonight, especially our girls am I right." Everyone cheered and, she said "but that's not why I am standing up here tonight I am here to congratulate my two best friends in finding love in each other, so everyone give a round of applause to them and our special presentation by my girlfriend Josie and, Mg because they are singing an original for the queens first dance."

The queens looked at each other in the eyes while the music started. They were the only two on the dance floor and, they Josie began to sing "My heart has a little crush on you." 

The two girls started dancing across the dance floor as everyone stood there and watched the beautiful couple dance. Hope put her head on Lizzie's shoulder and, started tearing up. Lizzie said, "what's wrong."

Hope said, "nothings wrong, I am just so happy right now. I want to make you my wife one day and, have kids with you. I have never been happier than I am with you."

Lizzie looked Hope in the eyes and, said: "when that day comes, I will say yes."

The song ended, and, everyone was quiet. Hope leaned in and, kissed her girlfriend not for everyone watching but for herself. The whole school started cheering Hizzie when they pulled apart, they both had a smile on their face.

Everyone might have taken a picture of the event, but to the two girls it was more special then anyone could imagine this memory will forever be with them forever it was the day they promised themselves to each other forever.


	7. The Beginning Of The End Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hope has a dream about her next challenge

Lizzie Pov  
I’m sitting in my room and I look around not remembering were all these painting came from and why I decided to move into another room when mine was just fine. Whatever is going on I’m going to get to get to the bottom of it. But to do that I have to look back at what happened these last few days and put the puzzle pieces together and figure it out.

Flashback

Everything has been very peaceful lately. Hope and I are out and proud and for the first time in my life there is nothing to worry about, or that’s what I thought. Only if I knew that under the school Malivore was growing and starting to release monsters again.

I’m laying next to Hope and I have been up for a while now while she rested. I was wondering why it was so hot in the bed then I realize it was coming from Hope. She started to shake and scream I Try and wake her up because she was probably having a nightmare. Out of no were she jolted up and I flew back.

I expected to hit the wall with full force, but, when my eyes opened, I was in Hope’s arms. I said, “Hope it’s ok it. It just a nightmare.”

Hope put me down and said, “I’m sorry Lizzie I didn’t mean to do that.”

I know she didn’t she would never hurt me intentionally, and I softly said: “Hope I know baby, but what were you dreaming of.”

She looked at me with guilt in her eyes and said: “it wasn’t a dream it was a warning.”

“what do you mean warning,” I asked

She said, “in my family before something bad happened, the witches would have dreams about what was about to hit.”

This really must have been bad. I asked: “what was it.”

She started crying and sobbed, “I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn’t even hear my voice. I was all alone.”

I hug my girlfriend while she cried on my shoulder. I said, “I won’t ever let that happen to you.”

We heard screams, and both of us quickly ran outside to were it was coming from. We saw a guy with a flaming head attacking the students.

Hope quickly said a spell and him let go of the student and started running towards Hope. I didn’t know what to do I had no magic I was useless against this attack.

3rd pov

Hope stopped the man in his tracks and said, “who are you.”

He laughed in her face and said, “you stupid girl you thought he was gone a little blood and a spell and boom no longer exists.”

Hope didn’t know what he was talking about and had her hand in his chest and said “any last words”

he said “Malivore is back.”

Hope wouldn’t believe it she destroyed him. While Hope was distracted he put his hand in her chest and pulled back knowing that he would die as well but at least he was piece and if he could take someone with him it was worth it.

Lizzie watched the encounter and saw the man rip Hope’s heart out and his was in Hope’s lifeless hand. She quickly ran to her side and started crying over her dead girlfriends’ body. She screamed and everything around her was shaking. People miles away could feel the ground shake.

She felt a sharp pain in her neck and pulled out a dart and everything went black

Lizzies head was hurting as she opened her eyes thinking about the dream she just had and how real it felt. She sat up and knew she wasn’t in her room she was in the nurse’s office. She moved her head towards the bed on the other side of the bed and her heart sank into her stomach. It wasn’t a dream.

She ran towards the bed and saw Hope’s lifeless body. She fell on to her knees and started crying on the body. She felt a hand on her hair and looked up and saw Hope smiling at her.

She was speechless she didn’t know if this was another dream or if someone played a cruel joke on her. Hope said “I’m okay Lizzie.”

She was beyond confused she saw her die and said “how can that be.”

Caroline walked in and said “Hope’s father was a vampire so his blood ran through her system when she died she came back as one.

Lizzie understood what was happening and said “so your transitioning.”

Hope shook her head and said “I need blood.”

Caroline shook her head when Lizzie said “here take mine.” And gave Hope her wrist

Hope’s eyes turned black and she turned away from Lizzie afraid that she would think she was ugly. Lizzie grabbed Hope’s chin and said “show me.”

Hope said “I’m ugly I don’t you to see me like this.”

Lizzie said “you are beautiful no matter how you look now please take some blood I don’t want you to drink anyone else’s and don’t worry about drinking to fast I take vervain.”

Hope looked in Lizzie’s eyes as she put her mouth on the blondes wrist, she felT her canines come out, and she bit into the weak flesh and started drinking the blood like it was water. When she heard Lizzie wince in pain, she immediately let go and said: “I’m sorry, did I hurt you.”

Lizzie shook her head no and said: “it wasn’t that I was siphoning your magic, and it was mighty, and it overwhelmed me.”

Hope was so happy she didn’t cause her girlfriend any pain and said, “here take some of my blood; it will heal your wound.”

Lizzie said she looked at her missing wound and said: “there’s no wound.” And showed Hope

Both girls were very confused, but they had no time to worry about that they knew Malivore was out and had to deal with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of two ik this is short but i thought two parts was necessary


	8. The Beginning Of The End Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has to say goodbye

I get up from my bed to see any clues on what’s going on I see a picture of a beautiful auburn-haired girl, but I don’t know who she is probably one of those picture models. I walk over to the bathroom and start brushing my teeth, and I don’t care what people say, I brush before I eat. I put the toothbrush back, and I notice that there is another one I pick it up and it had a sticker on it and said, Hope. Who the fuck is Hope?

Flashback  
Hope doesn’t know what to do she thought she destroyed Malivore now she has to find a permeant way to make sure he never rises again and she has a theory but will only use it the worst-case scenario. She still in the nurse’s office with Lizzie, and after everything that happened, she needs to let out some steam she needs hit something. She kissed her girlfriend and said, “I will see you soon.” She ran out of the room and went straight to the gym; luckily, it was empty and quiet. 

She was so mad she couldn’t hold in this rage anymore she didn’t put any gloves on she started beating up the punching bag. She began to scream at the bag, “Lizzie thinks I am a monster.” As she punches the bag, “I can’t have kids anymore.” She hits the bag a little harder, “I have to die for everyone to live.” And the bag popped open. Hope didn’t know her newfound strength as the sand started to fall she fell on her knees and started crying knowing that saying goodbye is going to be the hardest thing in the world.

Hope didn’t hear the door open when Lizzie walked behind her girlfriend and said: “It’s okay Hope I am right here. I will never leave your side.”

Hope didn’t say anything she enjoyed those last good moments she would have with her girlfriend the last time she would feel safe again.

She said, “Lizzie, I have to tell you something.”

Lizzie said, “Hope I love you so much so whatever you have to tell me I will always be okay with.”

She couldn’t say goodbye she couldn’t do that to her girlfriend the one person that actually gets her she wouldn’t do it and said: “I love you too Lizzie Saltzman.”

They kissed and for Hope she didn’t want to let go because it would be the last time she felt those lips on hers, and she wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

When they parted ways, Hope said “we will talk soon I promise” knowing it’s a lie.

Lizzie shook her head and watched her walk away. Hope had one place to go before ending it all, and that was Penelope and Josie’s room.

She knocked on their door, and Penelope opened it and gave Hope a hug and asked: “Are you okay.”

Hope shook her head no and started crying; she wanted to put up a tough act but couldn’t not to her best friend. She walked inside and saw Josie sitting on the bed.  
They both asked “what wrong Hope.”

“I can’t tell you, but I need that binder of diary entries.”

Josie said, “we don’t know what you Are talking about.”

Hope said, “I can hear your heartbeat, so don’t lie to me.”

Josie didn’t give it up when Hope said a spell and the book flew from under the bed to her hand.

Josie said, “okay, why do you need it.”

Hope didn’t say anything she opened it and found her name and closed it and said “Incendia” 

and the whole book turned into ash and flew out the window.

Penelope said, “Hope why did you do that.”

Hope said, “I can’t tell you.’ And started to walk away and the door shut before she was able to walk out and said, “tell me right now Hope what’s wrong.”

Hope said, “Malivore is back, and I have a way of permanently ending him, but if you guys saw my name in the binder you would wonder who I am and I won’t have that.”

Josie said, “does Lizzie know what you’re about to do.”

Hope shook her head no and said: “and you won’t tell her.” As she spoke a spell that knocked out the two witches.

***  
Hope tracked Malivore into one of the classrooms in the school when she walked in she said a period and the floor ripped apart, revealing a huge black goo entrance.

Hope was on the ledge ready to dive off one foot over the puddle and prepared to jump when she heard the door slam open, and it was Lizzie.

She sobbed, “you didn’t even say goodbye.”

Hope didn’t know what to do she said: “sorry, Lizzie just know that I love you.”  
She was about to jump in when she was dragged back by some magic force.

Lizzie said, “no Hope I don’t care if the world burns down. I am never leaving your side, I promised.”

Hope said, “this is somewhere. I have to go alone.”

She said, “Hope Andrea Mikaelson I love you please don’t leave me alone I don’t know what I would do without you I can’t live without you.”

Hope didn’t say anything she walked over to her girlfriend and gave a kiss and said: “goodbye Lizzie I love you so much and I am so sorry that I can’t be with you.”

Hope stepped backward, knowing it was the pit one foot away from her and Lizzie grabbed Hope as she was falling and said: “I guess we are in this till the bitter end.”

Both girls fell in and seconds after nothing was there Malivore was destroyed but at what cost.

*

Josie was reading a book, and she felt a wave hit her; she didn’t know what it was but put her book down and said: “why am I reading about Gemini twins.”

Penelope said, “I don’t know babe you are the last Gemini and you aren’t a twin.

Hope and Lizzie both were trapped in a prison world; they are the only ones there, but they don’t remember each other, and soon they will learn something that changes everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about this garbage but the next few chapters are going to blow your mind


	9. Finding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has to find Lizzie before she kills herself wil she make it in time

3rd pov  
Lizzie and Hope are on opposite sides of the country. The Blonde is back at school, and Hope is in her childhood home in New Orleans. They don't know it yet, but they are the only people on this earth more like this Prison world. When Hope and Lizzie Jumped into Malivore, they thought that whatever was ahead of them, they would face together, but they were wrong. Neither one of them knows each other the only thing that they know is that they are the last ones on the planet. They both have different ways of surviving on this lonely planet, even if that means being Weak.

Hope is brilliant she went to every hospital in a 100-mile radius and took their blood bags and stored it for a rainy day. Hope doesn't need to drink blood to survive; she is a tribrid meaning she can rely on the other two species to survive. For a while, all she did was paint and read, but that was getting boring quick she decided to leave New Orleans to search for people she knew it was unlikely, but she had to. She packed what she needed and put it in her trunk and left for her adventure. The good thing about being by yourself is that you don't have to follow any rules, including speed limits. The Highway was clear, so Hope drove over 100 miles an hour. She was going so fast that she almost missed a message on a billboard she flew by it. And immediately put the car in reverse and backed up to read "if anyone else is alive come find me in Mystic Falls you have until September 7, 2019, before I end it all."  
Hope knew that meant that someone else is alive but only had until tomorrow to find this person. She put on her GPS and saw it say 17 hours remaining it would be cutting it close, but she had to make it no matter what.

Flashback

Lizzie couldn't take it anymore the isolation was getting to her so she made a pact to herself if no one finds in her in 3 months she would kill herself and end all this pain. Lizzie went all over the world, leaving messages on billboards, city signs, and everywhere someone could see it. All Lizzie did was drink all day like father like daughter. One month passed, and she was certain no one was coming, but she still had a little hope. Lizzie was getting tired of getting drunk 24/7 so she decided to do something with her last two months. She would write and not about anything in specific but whatever she was dreaming more like who she was dreaming of. She would write small poems about ocean blue eyes that she kept dreaming about. And short stories that were based on her own life or even what it would be like to have a girlfriend. Lizzie didn't want to die anymore, but she wouldn't break that stupid pact she made with herself. The second month was now over, and the date was August 7, only one month left and any hope Lizzie had diminished. She stopped writing at this point and started to read the journals in the Salvatore Library. She didn't know who to pick but who else but the great bad Klaus Mikaelson. It was quite dull for her since she knew all of this from the classes she had when she was younger. But something caught her eye when she saw a chapter called my redemption story. She read it and was shocked that he had a daughter named Hope and she was the reason he became a better person. it was September 7, 2019, and no one came for her it was finally her turn to be with the rest of her family.

end of flashback

Hope Pov

I have been traveling all day and I almost here. I hope I am not too late because this is the only chance for me not to be alone anymore. I see the sign welcome to mystic falls as I cross the bridge. I drove to the town center if someone were going to be somewhere this is where they would go.

Lizzie Pov

I am on top of the clock tower in the town center one foot over the ledge about to jump when something catches my eye I swear I saw a car light but its probably my imagination and continue to creep over the edge.

Hope pov

Where is this person I get out of my car, and I don't see anyone I go to look at the clock for the time and see a beautiful blonde with one foot over the ledge. I tried to get her attention, but she couldn't hear me. I see her about to jump, and I don't know how or why, but I felt electricity all over me, and I ran faster than I ever have. I was right behind the girl, but it was too late she jumped, and I quickly ran down the building and caught her in my hands. She looked up at me and said "who are you" before passing out.

I carried the girl to the closest house and laid her on the couch and waited for her to wake up. I heard her jolt up, and I ran from the kitchen to the living room, and she got up and said a spell witch I deflected while trying to calm her down. I said, "I am a witch as well just let me explain who I am."

The girl shook her head and said, "fine."

I said, "I saw your message and rushed over here and caught you before you hit the ground. My name is Hope Mikaelson, and you are?"

Lizzie Pov

I looked up at the girl for the first time and noticed her eyes there the same ones I have been dreaming of and said: "Hope Mikaelson as in Klaus Mikaelson's daughter I read about you in my school's Library."

She said, "wait, why does your school have my father in your Library."

"We collect very famous supernatural diaries, and he was the most famous, and he dated my mom when she was younger."

"wait your mom is Caroline Forbes."

I shake my head and say, "she was, and I am sorry I'm Lizzie Saltzman."

"What a beautiful name."

My mind was full of dirty thoughts on how it would be better if she was yelling it but quickly shook the thoughts outside my head when I smelled something from the kitchen and said: "are you cooking something."

"I made Pancakes want to Join me."

I said "sure" and walked into the kitchen and sat down, and she handed me a plate, and I laughed and said, "why is this Pancake a vampire."

"I thought it was cute plus I am a vampire soo."

I was confused, "what do you mean you are a vampire you are a witch."

"I will tell you all about it later. Just eat you look like you need it."

She was right all I have been eating was junk food, and for once I am having a real meal I am so happy not to be dead right now I am glad I am not alone anymore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's bad but i need a filler chapter for obvious reasons


	10. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is a smut chapter  
Lizzie takes a shower and hears a knock on the door

Hope and I have been in living in the same house that she brought me to when I jumped from the clock tower. It seems very cozy. I sleep in one room, and Hope Sleeps in another though I wish she were mine. I don't know what it is maybe because she is the last girl on the planet or I am incredibly Horny, but I want to sleep with her so bad and perhaps something more.

Hope is in the kitchen cooking breakfast when she comes over, and I say "how am I supposed to eat pancakes everyday Hope and why do you keep making them vampires and about that what did you mean you are a Vampire because only siphoner witches like me can be both a Vampire and a Witch at the same time?"

She sits down next to me.

"First off, you know how my father was a hybrid right?"

"yea"

"Okay, what your books in your library wouldn't have told you is that his mother, my grandmother was a witch and she cheated on her husband with a wolf and my dad was born. when he killed someone for the first time, he became a hybrid, so when he had me, I was all three I triggered my wolf side by accident and my vampire side when someone killed me.

"wait, so you're telling me you are a tribrid, that's so cool."

"now eat your pancakes we have a big today."

"what do you mean?"

"We are going to your school. I want to read all of the Journals of my father I miss him and anything to comfort me, you know."

I finished up my pancakes and went to take a shower and clean myself up because I look awful and probably smell terrible. I walk into the bathroom, and I leave the door slightly open because who is going to come in. I turn the water on and take off my clothes and walk inside. I let the hot water wash over my body while I thought about Hope. As I put some shampoo in my hair, I heard a knock and said: "Hope is that you."

"yea I was just wondering if I could take a shower with you the other bathrooms water isn't running. I won't look, I promise."

Is today my lucky day, or is this a wet dream whatever it is I am going to roll with it, I stutter, "Sure, and I won't look at you either." Which is a lie I will look at that ass.

She enters the shower, and I noticed there was soap in my hair, so I tried to quickly wash it off while getting it in my eye and covering them because of the pain. I Keep trying to wash them, and Hope put my hands down and said: "let me." I did as she said as she wiped the soap out of my eyes, her hands were so gentle, and soft I like the way it felt on my face.

"there you go."

I open my eyes, and all I see is Hope's naked body in front of mine she has the perfect shaped boobs, and her body is so toned she is so sexy. When she says, "I thought you said you wouldn't look."

My cheeks became red, and I said: "I know you looked at mine, so I was just getting even."

"fair enough," she said

I took the shampoo in my Hand said: "do you mind?"

She said "no" and turned around.

I put the shampoo in my Hand and started scrubbing it in her hair when it was all clean. I said: " I think I missed a spot." I don't know what got over me, but I kissed her neck down to her shoulder bone.

She turned around and said, "you can't help yourself, could you."

I didn't say anything I was so embarrassed, but I didn't regret it.

"If you didn't do that in the next five seconds, I would have done it for you."

Is that her subtle way of saying she wants me? I smirked and said, "what would you have done."

She turns me around and placed her lips on my neck, sucking on my pulse point, I let out a small moan as her hand traveled down my stomach to my crotch and stopped there. She took two fingers and massaged my clit until I was shaking. I let out moans each louder than the last, and that's when she put one finger into the folds of my Pussy and then the second and started thrusting back and forth, and as her other Hand massaged the clit again I felt it coming I screamed: "I'm about to cum." And she sped up I moaned so loud as I squirted all over her Hand. She took her two fingers out and put into her mouth.

I kissed her and didn't let go I picked Hope Up and walked her over to the bedroom and placed her Naked wet body on the silk sheets. I kissed her neck down to her waistline. I look her in the eyes and continue to her Pussy. I take my tongue out and start Licking in between the folds, and it was already wet. I hear her moan, and that turns me on more. I take one finger and put it in thrusting it back and forth while I suck on her clit. I hear the moans get louder, and I went faster. All I hear is, "don't stop. I'm about to cum." So, I don't I went faster and harder, and I hear a scream, "I'm Cumming."

After she was done, I licked up the mess and kissed her we decided to talk about this after a nap. I take the blanket and put it over I and Hope as I spoon her naked body and we fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting in my groove again enjoy this Chapter Next chapter we are going to see how everyone is doing without Hope and Lizzie more like not knowing they existed,


	11. Feeling alone (TW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Josie are growing apart. Trigger warning

When Hope and Lizzie Jumped into Malivore everything changed, one did to save everyone, and the other did it for love but no matter the reason they are gone no one remembers them even their closest friends and family. Everyone feels like something is missing, but only Josie seems to really pay attention to it, to her it's like a piece of her is gone.

She has been in her room for almost the whole summer vacation trying to figure out what seems to be missing and all of this isolation made things between her and Penelope rocky. Penelope wanted to help her but felt like she only got in the way. This made her feel alone. She became very depressed every day, wishing to die a little more than the last. Then there was something she never thought would happen. It broke her into a million pieces.

It all started on a very rainy Tuesday Penelope went to her room that she shared with Josie and all she wanted to do is have a movie night just them under warm covers, and maybe that would fix all the distance between them recently. They might live in the same room, but it feels like they haven't been further apart. As she walks in, she sees Josie reading a book and says, "how about we have a movie night just me and you and Netflix."

Josie didn't even look at Penelope when answering, "I can't, I am swamped." She felt her heartbreak her own girlfriend won't look at her.

She decided not to give up and walked up to Josie and closed her book and Josie was not happy about that she screamed: "are you stupid can't you tell I am doing something important I swear Penelope sometimes you don't care about other people's feelings."

A tear fell from her cheek to the ground, and all these feeling she has been bottling up were about to blow up the last straw was when Josie said: "oh great you are crying now."

She has had enough of this Penelope said a spell and didn't just close the book Josie was reading but every book on the table and sobbed "JoJo, I don't know what has gotten into you, but lately we have been drifting apart, and you seem like you don't care like I don't matter to you, and that's not fair."

Josie looked at her for a second and with no emotion, said: "what if I don't."

"don't what JOSIE."

"what if I don't care."

"you don't mean that.'

"I do."

"Are you saying what I think you are."

"You and I are done, Penelope."

Penelope didn't say anything she felt so stupid she should of stayed in Belgium at least she wouldn't feel like this all the pain is too much for her to bear she only feels like she has one option, she ran into the bathroom and grabbed a small box from behind the toilet and ran out of the room. She decided to give one look back to see if Josie cared enough to go after her. Apparently, she knew when she saw the door close, she knew it was over. She ran all the way to one of the rooms that no lived in. She opened the door and locked it behind her. She looked around and saw the room was full of stuff, but she knew no one lived here; it's like someone transferred schools and just left all their stuff here. She went into the bathroom and open the box and inside was a razor and a bunch of notes. She put the blade aside and took the letters out and read them one by one. The first one said, "I didn't think that would feel this good."

The second one was a little more emotional "today Josie blew me off for the third time in a row."

She went thought the rest of them and started crying. She knew that she couldn't handle this pain for another minute, so she decided to make it stop the only way she could think of even if it means her death. The only thing going through her mind was negativity she didn't think of her mom or dad or her friends. The only thing she had on her mind was letting go of all this pain. She got up off the floor and picked up her razor in her right hand and turned the bathwater on and let it fill up. When she saw the water about to overflow, she turned the knob to turn it off and took off all her clothes and slowly stepped into the bath, watching as some water spilled out. She sat then lied back in the tub, knowing that this was going to be her last moments. She opened her eyes and put the blade on her wrist on and cut it she screamed in pain but try to keep it low so no one heard her. She then did the same to the other hand. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she set both hands in the water, knowing that all of this pain will soon be gone. She closed her eyes she heard loud pounding, but it was too late Penelope was gone.

*

Penelope opened up her eyes, and she had no idea where she was or what happened. She kept walking down the mysterious hallway when suddenly she was grabbed and shoved into a room and her about to scream when she saw Hope and Lizzie, but she remembered them this time and said: "am I dead."

Hope said "we don't have a lot of time you will wakeup shortly me and Lizzie jumped into Malivore our memories are stuck in limbo while our bodies are in a prison world with fake memories when you get back you will know what happened don't tell anyone just find a way to get us out of here and everything will be back to normal just remember no one is like themselves."

That's when Penelope woke up in the nurse's office, and her wounds were gone she looked up and saw Emma, Alaric, and Mg staring at her.

She said "what happened"

Alaric said, "what happened was you got very lucky young lady mg smelled blood and rushed in and saved you."

Emma said, "I think we should talk Penelope."

She didn't say anything in return she got up and saw that she was now clothed and kissed mg on the cheek and said "thank you" and just walked out of the room and now she has a mission and a purpose to fight for she needs to bring back her best friends and she needs to get Josie back, and the only way to do that is to get everyone's memory back and show them why they have been acting weird. Penelope has a long journey ahead of her as do Hope and Lizzie they don't know that there stuck in a world with a psychopath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it please leave some critique thanks


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have to get Hope and Lizzie out of Malivore, and I have been looking for the perfect spell, and I found it, and I am ready to take on this beast. I tracked Malivore into an empty classroom and said the spell, and everything started shaking. I don’t know what was going on, but I think it was working. I saw Malivore bubbling up and poof he disappeared and did all my Hopes of seeing my two best friends again I fell to the ground and started crying, looking at the empty hole left by Malivore.

Penelope’s Pov

I have to get Hope and Lizzie out of Malivore, and I have been looking for the perfect spell, and I found it, and I am ready to take on this beast. I tracked Malivore into an empty classroom and said the spell, and everything started shaking. I don’t know what was going on, but I think it was working. I saw Malivore bubbling up and poof he disappeared and did all my Hopes of seeing my two best friends again I fell to the ground and started crying, looking at the empty hole left by Malivore.

Hope Pov

I feel everything around me shake. I don’t know what was going on, but Lizzie and I got out of bed, and we were still naked from what just happened. I felt a wave hit me. I don’t know what it was, and then everything came back like an acid flashback. I looked at Lizzie, and she looked at me, and I said were in this till the bitter end.”

She ran up to me and hugged me, and it became apparent very fast that we were both still naked we both blushed and covered up. I said, “let’s go home, babe.”

“yea.”

I said a spell to track an ascendant, and we followed it to the school Library. I walked in and grabbed it, and we heard someone walk out and say, “you didn’t plan on going without me, did you.”

I was confused, and Lizzie screamed: “Hope to kill him right now.”

“wait, why.”

“just do it trust me.”

I ran up to the guy with a wicked smile and ripped his heart out and said a spell to open a portal to go home. I held Lizzie’s hand as we walked through. We were in the same place as we jumped, and we saw Penelope crying, and I said: “Why are you crying Pen.”

She ran up to both us and hugged us and proceeded to yell at us. Lizzie said a spell with some help from Penelope, and everyone’s memory was back.

We all walked to Josie’s room and when she us she ran straight to Penelope and said: “I am so sorry babe I swear I don’t know what happened with me, but I know that I love you.” She went down on one knee and purposed to Penelope. She said yes and started kissing.

I looked at Lizzie, and she said: “no way, Mikaelson. We just started dating, but soon.”

I gave her a kiss knowing that Malivore is finally dead, and outlives were beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to leave this story hanging, and I don’t feel motivated to write it, so I ended it on a good note. I didn’t want to start any new books before finishing this one. Thank you, everyone, who enjoyed it.


End file.
